Holy Sht Thats Complecated
by KLcapps98
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH REWRITING!THIS TIME THERE WILL BE A BETA AND IT WILL NOT BE AS SUCKISH AS THE LAST ONE!
1. A Breakup And An ExplinationKinda

Aight. Right now, iss 12:17 A.M. Im kinda tired, really bored, and my bangs are parted wrong and look like anyway,this fic is M for a reason start leavin' hate mail just cuz "_Percy and Annabeth cussed,that is so OOC!OMG!_" cuz frankly, I told you, and iss yo fault if you read it , just to be clear,this is Rated M because of; dirty dancing, cussing, suggestive theme, dirty jokes and other humor, and very hot peeps (coughcoughNicocouchcough) touching other awesome oc'?oh,and I didn't misspell anything,thas the way I sound when I talk.i know iss kinda gansta,but I really hope it aint, and-

Percy; OKAY, THEY GET IT, JUST SHUT UP!

S.O.P. (Me); . and anyways, I wasn't saying anything, you're reading over my , telling me to shut up doesn't do anything.

Percy; obviously….

S.O.P. *gasp* for realz, is that anyway to talk to your sister?i think not!

Percy; half sister. And aren't I older?haha, roll **that** up and smoke it!

S.O.P….. do you want to make me go through a real intervention?i don't smoke.*Glances over shoulder at half brother sitting alone in his box* OR PUFF, HUFF, OR SNORT!

Percy; oh well then, never mind…

A Breakup And An .

P.P.O.V

"_Whoa!" _

"_What the _Hades?_"_

" _Oh, wow!"_

"_She looks like she already knew.."_

That was just a few of the things that were being murmured right know.

And of course, me being the _incredibly_ smart, and _educated _ Seaweed Brain I am, sat there, jaw at the center of the Earth, gawking.

_Wow,_ I thought._ This is awesome, but my cabin is a one room cabin, and she's a girl!_

Lets clear things up a bit, shall we?

_**Flashback**_

I was hanging out with Annabeth , just pitching purposely stupid chariot ideas, (like '_lets make fly',_or _'it really should have a bad odor that you can only smell if you're the enemy,_' or my personal favorite, by Annabeth, _' it should say shit like "_sex machine, lookin' good, and bad ass luv"_ on the side_[ im still wondering why she blushed bright red after saying this]), walking around the lake in countless circles, when Chiron announced ' That a celebrity was visiting camp, that she was already here, not to harass her or her posse,' and ,strangely, he also said not to ' Talk to her until you have her boyfriend's permission.'

Annabeth turned to me and said, " Oh my God's, Percy, a celebrity! She's obviously a half blood, but I don't think there are any female half blood celeb's rite now. "

"Yeah, and whats up with the boyfriend comment? Is she shy, or what?"

"ugh! Maybe her boyfriends just an overly possessive jerk! You never know…"

"ya. Maybe, but we're all half bloods here."

"….What does that half to do with anything? "

"Oh, nothing I just like saying that more people than me and you are half bloods."

"…."

"What?"

"You're an idiot, Seaweed Brain."

"!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

After i made my sacrifices to the God's, and sat down again, I snuck a look at the head table. There was no posse.

No camera crew.

No news anchors.

You would think, were there are famous people, there are other famous people to make sure the first famous person is exposed.

Right?

Nope.

Just a teenager (a couple years younger than me- maybe 14, or 15.), a preteen to young teen girl (she was pretty _But not like Annabeth._ WTF? Were did that come from? Anyway…),and another teenager about the same age.

Chiron said the celebrity was a girl, so…. Maybe that's the celeb's daughter?

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut.

Then Chiron made another announcement.

' this is Vienna Nami, Jake Simmons, Baby Jason, and Bobby J. You may or may not know Vienna for her extensive singing carrier. Please do not bother them extensively. Thank you.'

The dinning hall erupted in wispers.

Apparently, everyone knows her.

And, judging by the glowing trident above her head, so does my dad. Excuse me, _our_ dad.

**End Incredibly Not Good Flashback **

So, that's how I ended up sitting here, wondering how I was going to get dressed in the morings, when I found out I had a sister. And, awww, that's so cute! Ugh, im turning into my mom.

But, all joking aside, how the Hades can you not say the little bitty trident floating over her babies head isn't just adorable?

Apparently a lot of people agreed with me. Until we all remembered that her dad's Poseidon, too. Did my sister have a baby with my dad?

Whilst musing my musings in my musing-y head, she walk over with her baby, sat down at my table and said

" im 13."

I just stared at her.

" and im completely random. Sometimes."

Looking back on it now, I probably could have said any number of things. But, I went with

"why not all the time?"

"because. Then America would think I was stupid, and what goes in the grapevine, doesn't ever come out as it went in."

"huh?"

"because of press telling lies, if I was stupid, people would think I did stupid things, like get drunk, and therefor people would think im easy, so people would think im a slut, so people would think Baby Jason is my son, and then people would think im from a dysfunctional family , because Shane is my brother."

"Ahhhhh."

"you don't understand any of that do you?"

That's when I knew this girl would be best friends with Annabeth. They even looked alike. Vienna had strait black hair, with bright blue strips died in. well okay I lied about that. her obvious intelligence was as far as there similarities went. She had pale skin,wide deep sea trench blue eyes, and she was very skinny. Not like, shapley skinny, even though she did have curves. But she had worked out sometime recently. Her hair reached mid back, and she had long, horizontal bangs that ended at the top of her eyes. Full lips. pierced ears.

"not one bit."

"in other words, the press would tell people Jason was me and Jakes son."

"that makes a lot more sense."

" kinda why I said it."

" really? I had no idea, that is amazing!" I said, layering on the sarcasm.

" I know right! Aren't I just sooooo smart!" she said, just as sarcastic as me.

"Suuuuure-" was all I managed to get out before we both started laughing like crazy.

" BWAHAHAHA"

We both looked at her lap to see Jason looking up and giggling right along with us.

"oh,im sorry, this is Jason. Jason say high to Percy."

I almost said _awwwwwwww!_ Out loud when Jason kinda waved, giggled and then tried to reach me by stretching out his arms towards me.

I started to reach for him when I rememberd to ask, "Can I?".

"Sure. He's you're brother too." She said as she handed him to me.

"Hey Jason!" I cooed, as he grabbed ahold of my shirt and laid his head on my chest.

Now, iv held a baby before, but not one this cute. Damn, it is weird calling your own brother cute. I highly recommend that you never do it.

"Jake….." I looked up to see Vienna give somebody over my shoulder a warning glance.i turned around and stood up, immediately and effectively drawing the attention of everyone in the room, to see the fifteen year old (Jake I guess) striding up to get in my face about something. Now, ive never even met the guy, and I already know I hated him.

" that's my kid" he said in a voice that would make most girls swoon.

"So says the press." I replied.

"What?"

"nice to meet you to." WTF? Were the hell did Annabeth come from? One second shes sitting at her table watching this, and now shes over here taking Jason from me to balance him on her hip.

"Jake," Vienna said before he got a chance to open his mouth." He is not you're baby," she said, taking Jason from Annabeth, wich dissapionted me. I kinda liked the idea of Annabeth holding a black haired, sea eyed baby….." and we are in the land the land of no press."

Jake just looked at her. "so?"

"so im saying, I can do this and not get flocked by the press. Its over."

"Why to go V!" great. Now the mixed guy was in.

"yeah. He seems so uptight and bitchy." Again I say, WTF? When did Nico get in this? And I guess we were gonna just ignore jake now.

"yes he is," Vienna spat at Jake. Then she got a good look at Nico. The brief look of amazement was enough to get me thinking that my sister (.) and my friend could have a chance.

But all hope was lost as she asked Annabeth " you wanna go outside?"

"sure."

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*later like at 12.*X*X*X*X*XXXX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***X*X***

"Okay, lets see who she is." Annabeth whispered.

"nooo, im out hear risking getting eaten by harpies for nothing!" I whispered/hissed.

"Percy. I will push you out of this tree."

I shut up as soon as that was said.

Anyway.

Annabeth was Googeling (r_tm) 'Vienna Nami' so we could see the kind of stuff she was famous for.

And god's was I shocked.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

And that was 1567 word, counting the top authers note. My first percy Jackson fanfic. I am quite pleased.

Percy; .siblings.

Vienna; is something about having siblings wrong?

Jason;goo!

S.O.P/Percy/Vienna;awwwwwwwww!

Okay.i will not update until I get 1 good review. And I get mad when people set review numbers, but this is just 1.

If there are mistakes, I don't really care iss late an I wanna sleep!but it still helps to be told….


	2. Scream Theropy

Woooooow. It has been a while. But since I've been gone, ("Since you been gone ,I can breathe for the first time"… oh, I will quote quite a few songs…btw.) I have started the 7 grade, (WOOHOO!GO SLOPDOGS!GO NERDS!GO 7 GRADE FOOTBALL TEAM!JARED-GO GET YOUR BRAINS BLOWN OUT!) had my phone (.baby!) jacked up, so half of my front screen is black,my heart broken open, (best song ever. Just google broken open by adam lambert.) ripped out, stomped on,and spit on, by an idiot with sexapeal!soooooo lets begin

Percy; wow. I did not know you had that much to say.

Vienna; yeah,well…

****

"It's cold." I mumbled, hoping Annabeth wouldn't hear me. Again.

"Gods, Percy! Can you go 5 minutes without complaining? Like, for real!" she whisper/yelled, trying to put her hands on her hips, without letting herself or the laptop fall out of the tree we were in.

"well, it might be easier if I wasn't half asleep,20 feet in the air, and getting yelled at by the smartest person in camp, who just happens to be having that 'time of the month'!" I snapped. I had the pleasure of watching her blush, at both the compliment and the period thing.

She whispered " Perseus Jackson, don't you ever, _ever_, talk about my period again, do you hear me?"

I decided to make fun of her. I cupped my hand around my ear. "what was that? I didn't _hear you._"

"….shut the fuck up. Just shut up. Lets watch this before I knock you out of this tree."

Ooohhh, she was serious. Annabeth hardly ever curses.

We both turned to look at the laptop. We couldn't get to were we both could see the screen without falling, so I just put Annabeth in my lap. Well, in between my legs. I had my back against the trunk, and Annabeth had her back against my chest and – super happy about these- my abbs.

….."Vienna Nami's first hit single was defiantly her worst. But it was still amazing, and she has only gotten better. The seemingly young star hides her age very well, so well, in fact, that the FBI could not get any closer than 15. She may or may not be younger or older, but only she has that knowledge. And now we continue to the topic that has been on every bodies minds; when is the music video for her first song going to come out? In fact, it came out _last night_ at midnight-her favorite hour. And this is were you can see it for the first time ever! And now that you now that we are going to be showing Ms. Nami's music video for What The Hell, we can't keep you waiting! And here you are!"….

The plastic Barbie impersonator turned toward a small monitor behind her and the camera zoomed in.

It started out with Vienna waking up in a black lace bra and panties set, in bed with some guy who looked 7 years older than her. She looked around the room, and then a real nice, kinda' oldies beat started.

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

What... what... what... What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...  
La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

"Wow." That was the first thing out of either of our mouths.

"there is no way that is bad. How the hell do you get better than that?" I asked her.

"I have no friggen' clue" she replied. "but I am going to bed. Bye, Peirce."

"Bye wise girl"

**LATER**

(V P.O.V.)

They. Did. Not. Just. Fucking. Do. That. Shit.

Percy and that blond chick( I think her name was Annabeth) watched my first music video. Shit.

I was really hoping that no one at camp would know about me. Or anything I did.

Gods.

Well, at least you cant see any of my tattoos in the video….thank you so much, Kat Von De, for your _Sinner And Saint _ tattoo cover-up and highlighter lines.

Suddenly, something grabbed my foot, and I fell headfirst into a giant hole. I made myself bite my tounge so I wouldn't scream and let the harpies know were I was. Wow, I just got a great idea for a song.

_When I fall and hit the ground…._

Yeah, I like the way that sounds. Oh, wait, something grabbed me right? I looked down to see the ominous… tree root. Wow. Oh well, it gave me a song.

"thank you, little tree foot." I whispered.

A girls face came into focus out of the bark. "why, you're very welcome!"

This time….. I couldn't stop the scream. I ran back to Poseidon cabin, slamming the door behind me, effectively waking baby James. Wonderful.

I ran over to him, wanting to have him asleep before Percy got back. "shhh, baby, its ok, mommy didn't mean to, hush baby."

He grabbed a fistful of my black Evanesence tee and continued to howl. When ever he does this, there is only on solution. Do what mama always did.

" JAMES IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP IMA THROUGH YOU OUT A GODSDAMNED WINDOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, eyes closed, head tossed back, so I wouldn't have to look at him. I always hollered back at mama when she shouted at james, but this is the only way to get him quiet.

" what the hell?"

My head snapped back down. I looked at Percy, and sputtered to explain.

"my mom, she always- it's the only- he wont get quiet u less-…uh, theropy."

"theropy?" I didn't think he'ed buy that lame excuse.

"um, yes. Its normal for him to get yelled at, and he wont go to sleep unless some one yells at him." Eh, if he wont buy a lie, sell 'im the truth.

"well, it seems to have worked." He pointedly looked at my chest- Not like that you pervs! I had James against my chest…. Haven't you ever watched someone hold a baby? Sicko's…..

" yeah. That's kind of why I do it" I spewed sarcasm as I put james down on my bunk.

" what the fuck is that?" Percy's voice went up an octave.

" It's called a coffin. I sleep in it." My coffin was the only place I felt comfortable sleeping. If the dead had to do it, I think the living should too. So, I do.

" why?" Percy was utterly lost as he grabbed something out of his dresser and headed for the bathroom.

" I don't know, why do you sleep in a bed?" I had already taken a shower, so when Percy shut the door I was gunna change into grey sweatpants with a white stripe down each leg and a green cami with lace around the top and bottom.

" whatever"

" night, Big brother."

He looked over at me, shocked at my use of our relation.

" good night, little annoying and weird sister."

Smiling at the compliment, I got ready for bed and put my iPod in my ears, climbed into my coffin with a baby monitor, the other one being on James' crib. I shut the lid and fell asleep to Evanesence's Sweet Sacrifice….i would have to do my own version someday.

**And that's it! Sorry, I know, it's so short! But hey, its still over 1,000 words! But I wrote this in like 30 minutes, I felt bad about not updating , and I needed to get something , by the way Percys asleep, so be very quiet! Please! **

**If you review, the guinie rats will stop trying to kill Kenny! Wow, im addicted to South Park!.**


	3. Abuse with fangs and wings

I'm so proud of myself! Instead of finishing _Nico's Man Diary_ by, I'm writing! For you! Just be grateful. No one reviewed! Yeah, I know y'all read it, because I can tell how many hits I got! Like, 56 or something. A lot.

And 2, count 'em, 2 reviews. I'm so proud of all of you. Note sarcasm.

Anyway, this is a warning. This chapter is a filler, I need another day to pass in the story, and I don't know how to do that other than *gasp* put in a "day waster". So, yeah, it's gonna be short.

But I'll put in some of my emo poetry for ya'. You're welcome.

Song of the day

_Mama_

By My Chemical Romance

(I am now a lt. for the MCRmy. Tell me in a review if you're in the MCRmy too)

**Vienna P.O.V.**

"_Mama, we all go to hell_

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_I'm writing this letta_

_And wishing_

_You well,_

_But ma-"_

The baby monitor.

That's what woke me up, so I could hear the first few lines of my favorite song, Mama.

I groaned and opened my coffin lid. Cold air washed over my bare arms, making me shiver.

I yanked the ear buds out of ears and sat up, pausing and turning of the black iPod. I got out and walked the 2.5 steps to my bunk to get James. He wasn't crying, but he was laughing. He was a morning person. I was a night person. It can get annoying raising your polar opposite.

Hehe, now I have a mental image of the north pole bottle feeding the south pole…

When I looked down to get James, I smiled. He had his arms raised, so I could pick him up, but he was trying to roll over at the same time. So cute, so cute.

" hi, J.J!" I cooed. His nickname is J.J., because his name is James Junior. Not the junior as in named after your dad junior, the actual name Junior. Our dads name is Poseidon, and our stepdads name was something I had blotted out of my memory a long time ago. A shiver crept down my spine. I couldn't even think of the term 'stepdad' without remembering the worse of the two memories I had of him.

_**Flashback**_

"Come here, darling" my stepdad said seductively.

He wasn't talking to my mom. She wasn't home yet.

He was talking to me.

" I said, come _here_!" he made a grab for the back of my jean shorts as I tore to my room, slamming the door,and locking all three of the bolts I had bought a little while after this all started.

He changed his tone. He was trying to talk me into it,so he wouldn't have to force the spiked alcohol down my throat this time. "Baby, open the door. You know you want it"

"Hell no, you sick son of a bitch!" I yelled from my window, which I was trying to get the two locks I had on it open so I could hide. Thunder rumbled after I said it. So Athena heard me this time. Good.

"Slut! You're a whore! You no good bitch!" he rattled the doorknob, knowing he'd have to try to intercept me outside. I heard him turn to go back downstairs, probably to the back door.

"Shit" I mumbled. My fingers started fumbling over thin air, letting me know that I had finished with the locks. I grabbed my laptop bag, my iPod, my cell-phone,, and the blue Hawaiian style backpack that had everything I would need.

Then I ran to the window, and took a last look around the room that had been just one of the torture chambers for me for the past six years. I saw the twin size bed, with the girlie comforter and white princess canopy. I saw the open closet, filled with bright and happy clothes, and flip-flops, or pink tennis shoes. I glanced at the huge floor to ceiling dresser, with my tv and tons of stupid book series. A fleeting look at my old desk, a gift from my stepdad's mom. I turned to look at the amazing view I had of the woods and lake beyond. I knew from countless fleeing stunts that there was a house in those woods. A safe house. A fun house. A place where I was actually loved. And taken care of.

Then I jumped.

I landed on my feet and rolled, almost off the edge of the second story balcony that was about ten feet below my attic window.

I stopped myself, and tried to steady my breathing, before _he_ came around this way, looking for me.

"Come out now, and I wont hurt you this time! I wont tie you up!" he was trying to bargain with me. _Hey, if you tell me where you are, I'll let you keep your virginity! _Yeah, that's really gonna work.

I tried to keep my breaths even,so I wouldn't make noise. I pulled my hoody over my mouth so he couldn't see the little cloud my breath made. It was really cold.

"Dammit." He muttered. He turned towards the woods, looking among the thick, ancient trunks, looking for a glimpse of my white and black tee, or my platinum hair. Or perhaps my pale skin. He took off into the woods, which was a blessing for me. Maybe Athena and Artemis heard my prayers this morning.

Every morning, I prayed to the two virgin goddesses. I prayed to keep my virginity. So far, they've been answering that one daily. I pray that he wont do it again. They ignore me then. I pray to Artemis that the night helps me, when I get a chance to leave. I pray to Athena to give me the wisdom, fighting skills, and strategy to get away from him.

When I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I did an owl call.

Not too long after, a snowy white owlet flew out of the treetops to my shoulder. Once Athenial (the owl. He was a birthday gift from Athena one year, and an answering to a prayer, so I named him in her honor) met me, I gave a low whistle, and started climbing down the scaffolding along the side of the house. When I hit the earth and turned around, an entire pack of wolves was waiting for me. I looked among them for the she-wolf with midnight fur, and silver eyes.

When our eyes met, I whispered "Luna". She walked out to the front of the pack, then came to stand by my side. The rest of them slowly faded back into the trees. Like Athenial, I named Luna in the likes of Artemis. She showed up when Athenial did. They hated each other, until they both found me crying in the woods.

I climbed onto Luna's huge back, and Athenial fluttered around my head, finally resting on my shoulder again. We took off, racing through the woods at speeds no other animal except the timber wolves of the Hunt could reach.

She stopped when we reached the dying forked tree, with the giant hole in the trunk. This is where I stashed my $1,000 money, be-be gun, blue pocket knife, and a change of clothes, all black. I got off of Luna, and Athenial flew a few feet away, to perch on a low branch.

I reached in the hole, and pulled out the pants, letting the shirt hit the ground. I pulled them on, then bent over to get the Paramore shirt. Once I was dressed, I threw the clothes on the ground, and started walking towards the lake.

After walking for I don't know how long, the sun started to rise. That's when I saw Jake. He was out in the field, checking the fence around the corn crop. He heard me coming. He looked up, and gave me a sad smile. I always came here after it happened.

I opened my mouth, and said the first thing funny I could think of.

"So. Where's my room?"

He laughed, then went to go tell Bobby J that I would move into the room across the upstairs hall from her.

That's when my life started.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I was pulled from my horrific life memoirs when J.J. tugged on my cami.

I smacked his hand a little, changed his diaper, and got him dressed. Then I got dressed in a sleeveless black corset and black skinny jeans with black stilettos. I looked around for Percy, to discover that he must have left already. I heard the conch shell blow for breakfast, so I got up out of my daze, and took J.J. to eat. I hope Hermes sent the sign that Jake was his son last night, because I don't want to look at the fool. He broke my heart, cheating with 3 other girls. 2 at the same time he lied too. He said he was a virgin, and planned to keep it that way. Then later that month I walked in on him having a 3 way. The bastard.

I am so glad I dumped him last night. I would've earlier, as soon as I caught him doing that, but my publicist said that the tabloids ate us up, and doing that would be social suicide. No matter what, I'm done with him. Fuck the public eye.

Speaking of last night, who was that _hawt_ black haired kid? He looked about two years younger than Percy. **(a.n. Percy is 17, and Nico was always 2 years younger than him, so Nico is 15)** he was the same guy from my dreams. That reminds me, I'm going to have to write that song down, I love it. That's right, my dreams are about strangers and music that I haven't written yet. I'm just that awesome. I know, it's hard not to be jealous, but you must try. For the children.

I hope he's there this morning…. I think I can talk him into letting some of his stubble that I know he must have in the mornings stay happily on his face…. Maybe I could talk him into getting lobes, or bars….or maybe eyebrow and lip rings….. oooh, yummy…..

Ok, maybe I lied. This was long, and it was not a filler. It was an explanation, of many things. Like, why an owl and a wolf are gonna start stalking her. And why she dumped Jake. And why she "looked at Nico with amazement" in the first chapter. And I'm sorry, no actual poetry by yours truly. But I did write like Edger Allen Poe, and you know it. And no, her stepdad didn't rape her, but he would touch her. He would go inside of her, but he never came inside her, or broke her. It is essential to my story! Do not knock on my style! Fooels!

Oh, yeah, btw, Percy is out buying me a steelers jersey. THE SUPER BOWL IS TONIGHT! Go steelers! Yeah! And don't worry, world, he's not out there alone! I sent my cousin, Green Bear, with him! Green Bear is her ninja name…. leave your first, and first only, name in a review and I'll tell you your ninja name!

Mine is Black Tigriss.

Until next time, purple giraffe monkeys are not real, and the flying green curtains have been detained, and Uranus was saved by the taco's of mercury.


End file.
